Good Girls and Bad Boys Completed
by FirexAngel
Summary: Kagome the new girl at Shikon High meets the school bully Inuyasha! Chapter 19 is up!
1. The New girl

Good Girls and Bad Boys A/N-Okay, I'm still on a writers block so this might take a couple of days to type, but I'll try to make it as long as I can!!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thought'  
  
Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N- okay so I suck at tittles. So sue ME!! Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, but I desperately wish I did!!  
  
Chapter 1- The New Girl  
  
"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. I want you all to make her fell welcome!" the teacher said.  
  
It was only two weeks into the school year for Shikon High.  
  
"Kagome, you can sit there," the teacher said.  
  
Kagome nodded and nervously pushed back her black hair. 'Whoa! Jeez, your only sixteen and your already about to have nervous breakdown! Get a hold of yourself. It's only a new school.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She sat at the desk that was indicated.  
  
The girl next to her leaned across and said, "Hello, my name is Sango! I'll give you a tour around the school."  
  
"Thanks. I would really appreciate that." was Kagome's whispered reply.  
  
Soon was lunch. Sango led Kagome to a lunch table. Lucky for her it wasn't too crowded.  
  
"This is Miroku," Sango said, "Watch out for him. He's a total lecher."  
  
Miroku was actually a little cute. He had a little short ponytail. He gave her a charming smile and his hand inched towards her- SLAP  
  
"I don't CARE if I don't know you! Don't touch my butt ever again! Sango, I get your point," Kagome said hotly.  
  
"Uh,ahem.this is Shippo, Kaede, Rin." Sango said introducing everyone.  
  
"Hi," Kagome said. "Oh, one piece of advice. I suggest you avoid Inuyasha and his gang. They're mean and they're BULLIES!! And Inuyasha is a total JERK!" Shippo stated, anger cackling in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
A/N-pretty short I know!! But this first chapter is pretty much there just to start the story off. I know I know. The story stinks, but give me break. I'm a total newbi at this. Can you believe! It's my first fanfic. Though I've written stories before, but I've never finished them. Please R&R!!! Don't go easy! I want to become better at this! I have part of chapter 2 but I'm not posting it till I'm done writing the whole thing!! (DUH!!!) So R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Gangsta!

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
Chapter 3-Gangsta!!!!  
  
The rest of Kagome's day was uneventful, and the day rushed by fast. Before she  
  
knew it she was invited to a party at someone's house. She would definitely need to ask  
  
for a ride or at least directions there.  
  
As Kagome walked out of the school gates a voice snickered behind her, "Looks  
  
like we've found a newbi. Now how'd that slip by me?"  
  
Kagome got a sickening feeling it was Inuyasha and his 'gang.'  
  
Standing in the front was, Kagome assumed, Inuyasha. He had long silvery white  
  
hair, and yellow golden eyes. In his arms was a girl. The girl surprisingly looked a lot  
  
like Kagome, only she had a less.'innocent' face and her face was not a very kind  
  
looking one.  
  
"Hey, she's cute!" one of the guys said. He had a wolf tattoo on his arm.  
  
"Shaddup Kouga!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Kikyou, is there some 'twin' that you've never told me about?" Inuyasha said  
  
teasingly.  
  
"No," the girl in his arms replied and kissed him.  
  
"Hey are you going to a party?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagome said, a little frightened.  
  
"Good, cause we're probably going to go too," Inuyasha declared, and then he  
  
and his gang walked away.  
  
Distantly Kagome could hear a voice saying, "I still think she's cute.."  
  
When Kagome was home her mother asked how her day was.  
  
"It was okay. I made a lot of new friends! Oh and tomorrow I'm going to a  
  
party. Is that okay?"  
  
"Hmmm.let me see. Tomorrow is Friday. So yes, you can go."  
  
"Thanks mom!" Kagome said, she kissed her mom on the cheek.  
  
Then she went upstairs and did her homework.  
  
"How was school?" Kagome's little brother Souta said, entering the room.  
  
"Get out you little brat!"  
  
"Jeez.just wanted to tell you how MY day went!"  
  
Kagome softened.  
  
"So how DID your day go?"  
  
"Oh it was great!" Souta babbled excitedly, "I made so many new friends and the  
  
teachers are so nice! They're really fun!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had a nice day at school." Kagome said, "Now get out, I have  
  
to finish my homework."  
  
When Souta walked out of the room Kagome started her homework. As she was  
  
doing it, her mind kept wandering to Inuyasha.  
  
"What a jerk," she snorted under her breath.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said into the receiver.  
  
"Uh hi Kagome. This is Sango. Look just in case you don't know. The party  
  
we're going to is Yura's party. She's part of Inuyasha's gang but she's okay. She's the  
  
only one we'll deal with. Not like that bitch Kikyou. Anyways, I'll drive you there."  
  
"Oh thanks. I was wondering how I was going to get there." Kagome sighed with  
  
relief.  
  
After Kagome gave directions to her house she said goodbye and hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-Okay so here's the 2nd chapter. Teehee! Well anyways.ya like it? Okay ya gotta R&R!!!!!!!!!! Or I'm going to write slower. I have a pretty busy schedule and well I only write when I'm "inspired"(what the heck am I talking about?) Anyways.I gots like 3 reviews so I'm happy.heck I'd be happy just to get one!! well anyways!! YAY!! Oh yeah.I gots like my SAT scores back. I'm in 7th grade so like I took the John Hoppkins thing.yeah.I got a really good score in verbal so during the summer I might go to this writing class. So you can look forward to better writing after the summer!! Cuz I kinda stink right now!! But anyways.R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Let's PAAAARRRTY!

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
Chapter 3-Let's PAAARRRRTY!!!!  
  
On Friday after school, Kagome hurried home and finished her homework. Then she attacked her closet. Fifteen minutes and many rejected outfits later, Kagome finally settled for low rider jeans and a black tank top with red felt designs on it.  
  
"Alright mom, I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled when Sango came at seven.  
  
Shippo, Kaede, Rin, and unfortunately, Miroku were also in the car.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Why don't you sit next to me?" Miroku said, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Get real!" Kagome countered and sat in the front, next to Sango.  
  
"Oh Shippo. I did meet Inuyasha. You're right, he is a jerk," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to get there. My boyfriend is going to be there." Rin sighed dreamily.  
  
"Oh really? How come I haven't seen him around?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's in college!" Rin replied.  
  
"What!!! Please tell me he just started college and is only 18!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, he is. I wouldn't go out with someone THAT much older then me!" Rin hurriedly explained, "But unfortunately he's related to Inuyasha. They're half brothers."  
  
"Oh!" was all Kagome said.  
  
Finally they arrived at a big house. Loud music could be heard from the outside.  
  
"Wow! Yura has a nice house!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"She's like mega-rich. She even has her own pool." Rin explained.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed in awe.  
  
As Kagome walked in she realized Yura even had a gar. Soon she was lost amidst the crowd. She couldn't even find Sango.  
  
Suddenly a hand tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kikyou! Come on! Why are you standing there?" a voice said behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am not Kikyou! My name is Kagome!!" She exclaimed, turning around.  
  
"Oh, it's only you, bitch." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me but I'm NOT a bitch, and I don't like being called one!"  
  
"Oh, I'm SOOOOO sorry for making fun of the good little girl!" Inuyasha sneered.  
  
Kagome spotted Rin. She just ignored Inuyasha and walked past him.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going!!" she heard him exclaim behind her.  
  
When she approached Rin she realized she was talking to a man. He looked like Inuyasha a little, with his white hair and golden eyes. But his face had a more calmness about it.  
  
"Hey Rin!" Kagome said as soon as she got within hearing range.  
  
"Hey Kagome! This is Sesshoumaru, my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh! Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Same here," he replied.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru! Let's dance!" Rin pleaded.  
  
"Sure," Sesshoumaru said, giving Rin a quick kiss.  
  
Rin pulled him out onto the dance floor and they both started dancing. Getting bored, Kagome walked out onto a balcony. She leaned against the railing, looking up at the star filled sky. She heard someone enter but gave the person no notice. When she saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye she quickly turned around.  
  
"You again! Why can't you leave me alone!" she groaned.  
  
"What! So I'm not allowed near you!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically.  
  
She was about to run out when she tripped. Before she could fall, though, Inuyasha caught her. Both of the blushed. They stood like that for five minutes.  
  
"Umm.."Kagome said finally, hinting that she wanted him to let go.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly let got of her waist.  
  
"T-thank you," Kagome muttered, blushing furiously.  
  
Kagome quickly walked out of the balcony.  
  
"He's mine you know. So you better not even try to take him from me,"  
  
Kagome turned around, facing Kikyou.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Kagome said, confused.  
  
"Bitch," Kikyou muttered, and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome returned home around 10 o'clock, tired and exhausted.  
  
"Oh your finally back! Would you like something to eat? Are you hungry?" Kagome's mother asked immediately.  
  
"No mom..I'm fine. I think I'll just take a shower and go to bed" Kagome sighed.  
  
Kagome quickly took a shower and then changed in to her pajamas. She snuggled deep in to her bed and dreamt of good girls falling in love with bad boys..  
  
A/N-Okay, I really didn't base my title off that last sentence there..I just kinda..thought of it. But anyways.you like????? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Bully

Good Girls and Bad Boys A/N-sry, I would have updated much sooner but my mom's mad that I spend to much time on the computer, she even gets mad when I go on the weekends!!-_- Anyways, people have been asking how Inu acts like a bully so I kinda made this chapter sorta 'dedicated' to that...sorta  
  
Chapter 4-The Bully  
  
"I'm late! I'm such a Baka! Baka baka baka!" Kagome yelled Monday morning.  
  
When she got to the school gate she heard Inuyasha's voice, and the snickers of the rest of the gang.  
  
"Where's the report shrimp! It's due today!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha holding a kid by the scruff of his shirt. Then Inuyasha dropped him. The kid scrambled to his backpack. His shaking hands taking a packet of paper from it.  
  
"H-here!" the kid stuttered.  
  
"Thanks!" Inuyasha snatched the paper, "Beat him up! Then dunk him in the garbage can!"  
  
Finally Kagome couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Stop!" she firmly ordered.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up at her.  
  
"I said stop!" Kagome repeated, just as firmly as the first time.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
Kagome stood strong, never flinching.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha growled, "Let's go!"  
  
After they left, dumbfounded looks on their faces, Kagome knelt down to the boy.  
  
"Are you okay?" she said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, t-thanks" he replied and scampered away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why'd you let her boss you like that? You're not falling for her are you?" Kikyou glared at Inuyasha, "'Cause you're mine!"  
  
"I ain't NOBODY"S!" Inuyasha snapped, "And NO, I'm NOT falling for HER!" Inuyasha stomped away before a startled Kikyou could respond.  
  
'I am NOT falling for her! I am NOT falling for her!' (Oh, just so you no the '___' are thoughts! ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Being twenty minutes late, Kagome got after school detention for the next day.  
  
"I can't believe it! I've NEVER gotten detention before! It's all INUYASHA'S fault!" she wailed at lunch.  
  
"It's okay Kagome! I'll always be there for comfort!" Miroku said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Miroku, please take your arm away from me!" Kagome growled.  
  
Sango found herself glaring at them.  
  
'Ah! What's this! Am I actually feeling jealous? No no! I'm just mad that Miroku is bothering Kagome! Yeah, that's it!' Sango thought to herself. (Heh Heh! people have been asking to put a little S+M. There's the start! But I can't promise a whole lot of it. K+I is enough!)  
  
Kagome turned around, only to see Inuyasha approaching.  
  
'What is he doing!'  
  
"I forgot my lunch money, so hand over yours!" he sneered at Shippo.  
  
"Iie! No way!" Shippo yipped, glaring back at Inuyasha.  
  
"You're just askin' for it!" Inuyasha growled, balling his hand into fists.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kagome butted in.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"I am NOT falling for you wench!" he blurted out, then stalked away, his face beet red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I am such an BAKA!' Inuyasha thought, 'Why'd I just blurt that out. Man! I can't really be falling for that wench now can I?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha's such a big bully!" Kagome muttered, scowling, and also confused about what Inuyasha had just said.  
  
"I'm just surprised that he backed of so quickly," Sango remarked.  
  
"He he! Must me Kagome! She's scary when she's mad!" Miroku teased.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Kagome yelled, bonking him on the head.  
  
He fell, seemingly unconscious.  
  
"Miroku....uh Miroku? Gees, didn't think I hit him that hard!"  
  
"Oh well! He'll wake up eventually!" Sango said with a big smile.  
  
"EVENTUALLY being the key word," Shippo muttered under his breath, and resumed back to trying to wake up Miroku.  
  
"Shippo, leave him alone. I think he's better this way!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
A/N-hehe!! LIKE LIKE??? Well R&R!!!! I've been busy so I won't get to write that fast. I wrote this last week!! I didn't have time to write ANYTHING this week!!!! AHHHH!!! Well, please be patient!! (Not like a have much of a group of fans except my friends like Aaron, yes you Aaron!!!) Well, got to go resume the dreaded studying!!!! 


	5. Detention

Good Girls and Bad Boys A/N-okay, my mom kinda got mad at me today cuz I played Final Fantasy VIII too long...but I just beat Odin..okay, for those who don't know what I'm talking about...moving on...yeah. I got my Math midterms grade back! YAY!! I think I got an A-...I kinda don't really remember....I know, I'm clueless. Also I just a got the 7th Fushigi Yugi comic and the 5th Ranma ½ comic today! Double YAY!!!! NEWAYS, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5-Detention  
  
The next day, Kagome nervously walked to the detention room, after school. When she had told her mother that she had detention she was furious. The first thing she noticed when she walked into the room was that Inuyasha was there.  
  
Kagome groaned, "Why is he always where I am!?"  
  
The teacher looked up at her.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome meekly said.  
  
"Kagome, please sit next to Hojo. Hojo, raise your hand."  
  
A boy with brown hair in the back raised his hand.  
  
"Hi! Kagome, right?"  
  
"Yes, hi Hobo."  
  
"Uh...it's Hojo."  
  
"Oh sorry Hopo."  
  
"Err, never mind." (He he! ^_^)  
  
Five minutes passed and the teacher left the room. Hojo unmercifully flirted with Kagome, and Inuyasha turned an interesting angry color of red. (Inuyasha's jealous!)  
  
"Leave Kagome alone, you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Hojo looked absolutely appalled at being called such foul language.  
  
"What's the problem Inuyasha? Don't you have a girlfriend? You know Kikyou?" Hojo said, clearly confused.  
  
"Feh! I just don't like seeing you slobbering all over her. It's gross! If you're gonna flirt with her, at least do it right!"  
  
This made Hojo blush. He was about to reply but then the teacher walked in. (Yay teacher! Right on time!)  
  
Kagome sighed. Only twenty more minutes and then she could get out of this little hellhole.  
  
'Why'd Inuyasha get so mad when Hojo flirted with me? I mean it was getting really annoying, but Inuyasha...'  
  
Kagome chanced giving Inuyasha a quick look. He had been looking at her and their eyes locked. For a moment neither of them moved. The Inuyasha looked away, turning red from embarrassment.  
  
'That girl, Kagome. She makes me feel all strange inside. I never felt this strange about Kikyou.." (Who knew detention could be so romantic! ^_^)  
  
A/N-yeah yeah. this chappy is super short. But I'm kinda out of ideas. I just write as I go along! Cut me some slack! If you have any suggestions about what u want me to write about the email me at Ppixidust93@aol.com! Well...I just watched the cardcaptors movie for like the 3rd time! I love it!!! But I can't watch Inuyasha anymore!!! BooHoo! It's on stupid school dayz at 12:30!!!! I'm only in 7th grade! Hello, I can't stay up that long!!! (I am very frustrated.) Ughh...I sorta want to get this story over with as soon as possible. I get tired of stories very easily. But I swear I will finish every story I write on the website! *determined face* Oh, by the way, what does OOC and A/U mean? Sry, just starting to learn this 'webste lingo' thing. Also I started another Inuyasha story, only it's like the tv show. I haven't posted it yet cuz I don't really have a plot. I just got bored one day and started it. well peace out!! ^_~ 


	6. New Found Love?

Good Girls and Bad Boys A/N-Sry I haven't updated this in like really long time.u guys deserve so much better.*sob sob* But I started this Threads of Fate Fan fiction and I just wanted to get it started. O, by the way I deleted my Card captors one....I wasn't getting a lot of review s and I got sick of it. Also I deleted Ppixidust93 and now it's FirexSprite I still have Mangachick7 though.  
  
"Speaking" 'Thought'  
  
Chapter 6-New Found Love??? Kagome woke up late the next day so she hurried to school. She was running so fast she didn't realize someone was in front of her until she found herself sprawled on the floor and heard a familiar voice growl, "Watch where you're going!!!"  
  
She groaned. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe YOU should watch where YOU'RE going!" She snapped.  
  
Recognizing her Inuyasha snorted and mumbled a ,"Whatever......" and stomped away.  
  
"What's his problem...?" Kagome mumbled as she got up. After picking up her fallen books she hurried of to her first class of the day; History. They were learning about the Feudal Era, or the Warring Period. (He he....just HAD to write that!!)  
  
"Hey you made it just in time. Any second later and you would have ANOTHER detention," Sango whispered when Kagome arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is wrong with me? Usually I'd beat up the person if anyone crashed into me. And her attitude. The way she snapped at me....Ugh, what's wrong with me. I made my way to Biology still pondering about that strange girl, Kagome. Do I actually...like her? Nah! Can't be!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh that BAKA!!! I bet he blames me for crashing into him!! He's such a..such a BAKA!!! Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. NO!! I can't actually like him can I???? That is sooooooo not possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So while Inuyasha and Kagome pondered if they liked each other Kikyou was getting extremely jealous, because it was becoming more and more obvious that Inuyasha liked Kagome more then her. (YAY!!!)  
  
A/N-Sorry. That was an extremely short chapter. I kinda have a writers block for this story so I just wanted to write something for this story so yeah... 


	7. Kikyou's PlanoOwhat is she planing NOW!

Good Girls and Bad Boys A/N-Okay, I'm still on a writers block so this might take a couple of days to type, but I'll try to make it as long as I can!!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thought'  
  
Chapter 7-Kikyou's Plan!! O_o....What is she planning now?  
  
Snuggling against Inuyasha Kikyou murmured, "You wanna go out somewhere special? We don't go out much anymore."  
  
For some reason Inuyasha felt uncomfortable with Kikyou next to him, so close.  
  
"Uh....no, I'm um.....busy," Inuyasha quickly lied.  
  
Kikyou stiffened and abruptly got up.  
  
"You're thinking about HER aren't you?!" she hissed. (He BETTER be!!!)  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! And stop being so hysterical, it's annoying!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
Kikyou glared at him for a minute, then stomped out of his house, into her car.  
  
'I have got to DO something about that GIRL! Or she's going to steal away MY Inuyasha,' Kikyou devised a plan that would make Kagome regret she had EVER interfered with her relationship.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Naraku, I'll pay you 100 dollars! Just do what I told you to do!!" a frustrated Kikyou snapped over the phone.  
  
"It would be my profoundest pleasure," Naraku chuckled evilly, " That bitch will pay for whatever she has done."  
  
"Good....." Kikyou replied, "Don't fail me."  
  
"Whenever have I failed you in anything, Lady?" Naraku mockingly said.  
  
"True," Kikyou mused.  
  
"Well, I have to get going,"  
  
"Alright, bye!"  
  
'This is going to be sooooooo perfect!' Kikyou chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Sango said at lunch.  
  
"Hey everybody!" Kagome replied cheerfully, "Miroku, don't even think about it.  
  
Miroku lowered his hands and gave a long sigh.  
  
"Hey! Are you busy tomorrow?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No," was everyone's reply.  
  
"Great!! I got these movie tickets to see How to Lose a Guy in 10 days! I have eight tickets!!" Kagome excitedly exclaimed. (Sry, I REALLY want to see that movie!)  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well my uncle DOES own the theater, so it was no problem getting these tickets! Plus, it's my birthday tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh!! I absolutely HAVE to get a you a present!" Sango insisted.  
  
"No really, it's okay!" Kagome said.  
  
"No I will!" Sango replied firmly.  
  
Kagome sighed and just sat down and ate her lunch. Soon she was staring into space and thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh, Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Do you think he would be nicer if he didn't have such a bitchy girlfriend?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, um nothing!" Kagome blushed.  
  
Of course Sango heard what Kagome had said and began to wonder......(Of course she heard what she said! She's sitting right next to her!!)  
  
'Hm.....I wonder....even though Inuyasha's a total jerk. Kagome could probably change him, and for the better too. All right! It's settled! I'm going to hook those two up!'  
  
"Uh, Sango? Are you all right?[pic] You look all spaced out?" Miroku said, creeping his arm around her shoulder. He was extremely surprised when she didn't whack him unconscious. (Awwww....ain't that cute! ^_^)  
  
Suddenly a boy approached them. Kagome recognized him as Naraku, from Inuyasha's 'Gang.'  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rin sneered, once she recognized him.  
  
"Thought I'd give Kagome a look over, why? Don't I have a right to do that?" Naraku said smoothly.  
  
"Gi-give me a LOOK OVER!!" Kagome fumed, " Stop talking about me like I can be BOUGHT!"  
  
At this point Kagome was yelling so loud that the whole cafeteria turned to look at who was making all that noise, and of course Inuyasha saw also. (HEHE!!! ^_^) Glaring hard at Naraku, Inuyasha made his way to Kagome. Holding her protectively he growled, "Leave her alone you son of a whoring bitch!" (Okay, I kind of got that from a book....but hey it works!)  
  
"Why Inuyasha! Is that jealousy I detect? Tsk tsk! And you already have a girlfriend! You're quite the player I see," Naraku tsked.  
  
"Why you! I'm just protected Kagome from you! You take a girl, go out with her for a week and USE her! Some of you're girlfriends will never even LOOK at a guy again!" Inuyasha spluttered.  
  
By this time everyone was staring wide eyed at the trio, and Kikyou was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
'I'll KILL Naraku! Instead of separating Inuyasha a Kagome, he seems to be bring them together!' Kikyou glanced disdainfully at the pair. Her lips curled into a sneer.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried out in her sweetest voice. She walked over to Inuyasha, pulling him away from Kagome. (STUPID Kikyou!!! #_#)  
  
"Let go of me you bitch!" Inuyasha growled, distracted.  
  
Kikyou gasped and tears leaked out of her eyes.  
  
'Oh come on Inuyasha, I KNOW you'll fall for the crying trick. I'm so good at it I'll make you feel so bad that you'll do ANYTHING for me!' she thought gleefully.  
  
Inuyasha softened. (NOOOO!!! INUYASHA!! DON'T FALL FOR HER EVIL TRICKS!!!!! O_o)  
  
"I-I'm sorry Kikyou. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to, I mean it would be *sniff sniff* nice if-if you could *sniff sniff* go to the mall w-with me," Kikyou said weakly.  
  
"All right," Inuyasha reluctantly said. Looking back at Kagome once he took Kikyou hand. Together they walked hand in hand, away from the scene.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Kagome gaped, "He can just leave school like that, just to take that bitch to the MALL!!!"  
  
No one answered for they were all stunned too. (Yes, yes.... even Naraku!)  
  
A/N- MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Inuyasha left with Kikyou to get her some OUTFITS!! Well this chapter was definitely longer! Hope you enjoyed it!! Next chapter will be called, The Movies!!!! Anyway, I kinda got over my writers block a little!! YAY!!!! Oh look! Here comes Inuyasha and co.!!  
  
Inuyasha: Why! Why'd ya make me go to the MALL!!! I mean with Kagome is fine but KIKYOU!!!!  
  
Kikyou: *Starry eyed* But HONEY!! We're MADE for each other! *clutches Inuyasha's arm*  
  
Kagome: *Slaps Kikyou silly* Get you're HANDS off MY man!  
  
Kikyou: *Sniff Sniff* Inuyasha! Kagome HURT me! Hit heR!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah! Get you're HANDS off me!!  
  
Kikyou and Kagome go for each other's throats  
  
Miroku: Cat FIGHT!!!  
  
Kouga: Oh Lovely Kagome! *sigh*  
  
FirexAngel: Uh...guys you're ruining my story!!! *Glares as everyone joins the fight*  
  
Everyone: STAY OUT OF THIS!!!  
  
FirexAngel: *Edges away slowly*....o_O.....uh okay....Ahem....Anyways, to the reader, REVIEW!!!!! PLEEZZZ!!!!  
  
[pic] 


	8. The movies and Smiles!

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N-Hey! I'm glad you peoples liked my 7th chapter! Yeah, I can't believe Inuyasha fell for Kikyou's tricks either, but it just makes it more interesting, right? Well, anyways, here's chapter 8!! You know that thought and speaking crap by now right? So I don't need to put it on!  
  
Chapter 8- The Movies and Smiles!!!  
  
"Alright, I have 8 tickets! Two for Rin and her boyfriend, one for Sango, one for Miroku, one for me, one for Shippo, and one for Kaede. Oh! I have an extra." Kagome said the next day at lunch.  
  
'Heh heh! This is my chance to set up Kagome and Inuyasha! I'll tell her I want to invite someone else and give the ticket to Inuyasha!'  
  
"Uh, well Kagome, I have a friend that I would like to bring along!" Sango innocently said.  
  
"Oh, well here!" Kagome replied, handing over the extra ticket to her.  
  
"Thank you!" Sango exclaimed and ran off to find Inuyasha.  
  
When she found him, she warily walked up to him. She didn't really trust him but she could tell Kagome really liked him, so he couldn't be all THAT bad.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, what is it? Sango? Why are talking to me? You're the least likely person to do that!"  
  
"Uh, well, I have an extra ticket to see How to lose a Guy in 10 days. And well, my one friends really wants you to go with us...." Sango lied.  
  
"You're lying, it's so obvious! You stink at lying!" Inuyasha accused.  
  
'Well, I never was good at lying. I guess I have to resort to Plan B!'  
  
Sango fumbled with her purse and took out pictures.  
  
"You have to go, or I'll show the WHOLE school these!" she threatened.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the pictures wide eyed.  
  
"W-How'd you GET these!" he gaped in horror at his baby pictures.  
  
"I have my sources! And that's not the worst! Heh heh!!" Sango cackled evilly.  
  
Then she thrust out a recent picture of him holding a soft little pink baby blanket.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!! DON'T show the school THAT!!! I'll do ANYTHING!!!" he cried out in utter fear. (Hehe.....awww, he still has his baby blanket. And it's PINK!!)  
  
"Then you have to go to the movies!" Sango said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine fine! Anything! Just don't show those HORRIBLE pictures!!" O_o  
  
"Good! Now we're making progress.....now about what you're going to wear....." Sango led Inuyasha down the hall to discuss things..... (Haha! Sango.....)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and everybody entered the movie theaters. Kagome was wearing a black t-shirt with a red fuzzy dragon pattern on it and jeans and a black and silver belt. When she saw Inuyasha her eyes bugged out.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? What are YOU doing here?" then he groaned, "You wouldn't be Sango's 'friend' would you?"  
  
"W-what are you talking ab-......SANGO!" Kagome fumed.  
  
" Eh...*Laughing nervously* W-what Kagome?" Sango asked innocently.  
  
"What is going on?!"  
  
'Maybe it's not a good time to mention the dinner at La Belle's...'  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"T-talking about!! You're the one who threatened me to get me here!" Inuyasha spluttered.  
  
"G-guys, let's just watch the movie," Rin suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Kaede nodded.  
  
"Feh," "Hmph!" was both Kagome's and Inuyasha's replies and they all walked into the theater. Sango deliberately made sure Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. Then she settled herself in the seat next to Miroku's. Miroku slowly inched his arm around Sango and was surprised when she didn't pull away. Then after a minute he smugly smiled to himself.  
  
~~~*~~~* Inuyasha's POV*~~~*~~~  
  
I had this weird feeling in my stomach, it was really weird. I mean, could one measly GIRL do that to me? Kikyou never made me feel this weird. Why DID I ever go out with Kikyou anyway? Maybe it's time I broke up with her, she's kinda gotten too demanding and boring anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~*~~~* Kagome's POV*~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha, seeming subconsciously, put his arm around me. (Awww.....cute!) Surprisingly, I didn't feel repulsed and I didn't want to pull apart from his protective arm. I felt all warm and tingly inside. I was a weird but good feeling. Then, it hit me! I WAS falling for Inuyasha! I don't know HOW I could POSSIBLY fall for a baka like him but it was evident that I was. But, them, who said love made sense. I shrugged and put my head on his shoulder. But wait! He has a girlfriend, Kikyou. Abruptly I lifted my head and shook myself out of his hold. Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How dare you flirt with me when you already have a girlfriend, " Kagome hissed softly.  
  
Then Inuyasha realized he had put his arm around Kagome, and that was way she was moving. A bright red flush slowly crept up his cheeks.  
  
"Uh-um...." Inuyasha was speechless.  
  
"Hmph! Well DON'T try it again!"  
  
Kaede turned to see what was going on. She looked to see Kagome yelling at Inuyasha and Inuyasha just staring opened mouthed and speechless.  
  
'I STILL don't know why I like him.'  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Whatever, let's just watch the rest of the movie," she huffed.  
  
Then she focused on the movie screen, intently watching the movie.  
  
'Was she n-NICE to me?' Inuyasha thought in wonder.  
  
"Kagome, I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that anyway," Inuyasha said softly, his eyes pleaded for forgiveness.  
  
Kagome was taken aback.  
  
'Wow, he's actually talking civilly for once!'  
  
"I-It's okay," Kagome stuttered, them gave Inuyasha a bright smile.  
  
~~~*~~~~*Inuyasha's POV*~~~*~~~  
  
That smile.....that smile, it was the most amazing smile ever. It seemed to brighten my mood immediately and my heart swelled with happiness, and I felt nothing in the world could go wrong. I guess a person could high just looking at that smile. I did anyways, I was really happy it felt like I was floating. Funny that a simple smile could do all that. Now I knew for certain that I had to break up with Kikyou. I loved Kagome; it was Kagome that I loved. Not Kikyou. Kagome. I smiled back at Kagome. Thinking to myself that it could never match her bright beautiful one. I slowly put my arm around my beautiful Kagome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~*~~~*Kagome's POV*~~~*~~~~  
  
I thought my heart would dead stop there. He gave me that smile, not the lazy arrogant one he usually had, but a truly wonderful, sincere smile. I felt so happy that I didn't protest when he put my arm around me. I gave a contented sigh and leaned my head on his shoulder, no longer paying attention to the movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~*~~~* Sango's POV*~~~*~~~~ (Lot's of POV's aren't there?)  
  
Yes! I had done it! I slyly looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. They looked so cute how the were cuddled so close together. I gave a satisfied sigh and glanced over to Miroku. I guess I got something too. Miroku glanced at me and I gave a huge smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-Well, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. U satisfied? Well R&R!!!!! Aight! Awww....the movies....*sigh* Well, yeah.....  
  
Kikyou: NOOOO!!!!  
  
FirexAngel: C-calm down Kikyou!!  
  
Kikyou: *Sparks surrounding her* It's all u're damn faultu bitch!!! Inuyasha and I aren't TOGETHER!!! Like we OUGHT to be!!  
  
*FirexAngel being chased by Kikyou while Inuyasha and Kagome are staring lovingly at each other's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha: *sigh* We're finally together Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Yes.....  
  
FirexAngel: Uh guys! A little HELP here!!!  
  
Kikyou: I'm going to KILL you!!!  
  
FirexAngel: *Still running around like crazy* Well, anyways guys *pant pant* R&R!!! AHHHH! Get the bitch Kikyou AWAY from me!! She's going CRAZY!!!!! 


	9. The Break up and getting together!

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N- Sup guys? Well, I'm kinda still wondering about WHAT I'm going to make Kikyou do but I'll think of something.....eventually. ^_^;; Anyways, here's chapter 9!!  
  
Chapter 9- The Breakup and Getting Together  
  
"Kikyou, I think we should break up," Inuyasha calmly stated.  
  
"W-WHAT!!!!!!" Kikyou screamed, and stopped painting her nails.  
  
They were in Kikyou's room. Its walls were a light peach color and she had a huge bed with a see through canopy. There were stuffed animals at the bottom. It was a room fit for a princess.  
  
"As I said, I think we should break up," Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"Y-You have to be kidding! Why?" Kikyou screeched.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I like someone else." Inuyasha admitted.  
  
"I-It must be HER! Tha-that KAGOME! How COULD you! I HATE YOU!" Kikyou spat.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way anymore," Inuyasha said, getting impatient. She was really starting to get on his nerves. Why couldn't she just take it, accept it and move on. No need to get hysterical.  
  
Inuyasha just said, "I'm sorry," and walked out and drove away.  
  
"Well, you'll be sorry. Oh yes, after Naraku, you are going to be SOOO sorry!" Kikyou furiously said to herself. She had hired the best. Naraku was nicked named the sadist, no need to explain what exactly he did. Kagome would be reduced to a teary eyed girl within a month. It worked every time. Then Inuyasha would be hers again...  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~  
  
"Uh, Kagome I was wondering if you would, um go out with me. I broke up with Kikyou," Inuyasha nervously rehearsed to himself. He thought it weird that he was so nervous. Usually it came with ease to him. At lunch he approached Kagome, but stopped. He saw her chatting with Naraku and laughing at something that he said.  
  
"What is HE doing with her? Why would she hang out with a guy like him? She was yelling at him before!" Inuyasha growled to himself.  
  
Then it hit him! She was new! She didn't know Naraku's reputation. 'Holy Fuckin shit!'Inuyasha moaned inwardly. This did not abide well, not well at ALL!  
  
Growling, Inuyasha approached Kagome and Naraku.  
  
"What are you doing BASTARD!" Inuyasha spat at Naraku.  
  
Calmly, Naraku raised an eyebrow and replied, "Whatever do you mean. I was just getting to know Kagome more. Jealous?"  
  
"Feh! For what reason would I be JEALOUS?"  
  
Naraku smirked, "You seem to take an unusual keen interest in Kagome here. It is kind of weird for you to do so and not care about her." (I know, he talks like some fucking medieval person. I'd actually rather write a story in that kind of time period, but yeah...I still having fun! ^_^)  
  
During all of this Kagome is just standing there, wide eyed and wondering why in hells name Inuyasha was talking like this.  
  
After a while Naraku just sighed.  
  
"I'm getting tired of arguing with you as amusing as it is." and he walked away.  
  
'Now, that Naraku's out of the way, ask her. Come on, you can do it!'  
  
"K-Kagome..."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"Wouldyougooutwithme?" he said in one second flat then started babbling stuff like how he broke up with Kikyou and all.  
  
"Huh? I couldn't understand a word you just said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome levelly.  
  
'This is the girl you like. (Like? YOU FUCKIN LOVE HER!! NOT JUST LIKE!! Sry about that...-_-;;) Don't be such a sissy.'  
  
"Would you go out with me, Kagome? You don't have to worry about Kikyou, I broke up with her." Inuyasha said, trying his hardest to stay calm.  
  
Kagome was silent, she was so surprised.  
  
Inuyasha hung his head.  
  
'She doesn't feel the same about me. She doesn't care.'  
  
"I-It's okay if you don't feel that way about me. I understand." he whispered sadly. (Yeah, this is kind of OOC -_-;;)  
  
"No! It's not that! It's just I'm so surprised, I don't know what to say!" Kagome assured.  
  
Inuyasha brightened, his face held the look of a child who had just gotten and new pet or something.  
  
"T-Then you'll go out with me?"  
  
Kagome's lips turned into a big smile.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
A/N-That wasn't really a cliffy. Anyways! R&R!!!!!!!! I will try to read some of your stories if you do!! Notice 'TRY' is the key word.... Anyways, yeah that was semi short, but I'm kind of at a writer's block so sue me!! ~.~ Anyways, I'll try to update during the weekend but I have to work on my one chapter for the Relic of the Elements. For those Threads of Fate Fans, please read it and review it! I want more reviews for it! Wah!!! *Cries like a baby, everybody slowly edges away....*  
  
Inuyasha: Yes I'm finally with my LOVE!! *All teary eyed*  
  
FirexAngel: Uh Inuyasha? You don't have to get so...EMOTIONAL about it..  
  
Inuyasha: *Dark Aura* YOU don't understand! YOU'RE the one that made ME go out with KIKYOU!! THAT BITCH!! BOTH OF YOU ARE BITCHES!!  
  
FirexAngel: *Dark Aura, getting VERY angry* WHAT did you call me?  
  
Inuyasha: *Cowers in fear* N-Nothing.  
  
Shippo: YAY!! Inuyasha's going to get pounded by the authoress!! *Grabs popcorn out of nowhere*  
  
Sango and Miroku: Hey let's watch too! *Scoot next to Shippo*  
  
Inuyasha: Why you!! *Chases after Sango, Miroku, and Shippo*  
  
FirexAngel: Hey!! Where do you think you're going!!! *Chases after Inuyasha*  
  
Kagome: *Enters room* -_-;; Not Again!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: *Puts an arm around Kagome* don't worry you still have me! ^_^  
  
Kagome: *Whacks Kouga*  
  
Kouga: *Falls unconscious* @_@  
  
FirexAngel: *Pant Pant* R&R!!! Argh! I'm going to get you INUYASHA!!! 


	10. Kikyou's and Naraku's plan failsorta!

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
Kikyou stepped onto the street, suddenly a hole appeared and she fell to her death, in the fiery depths of hell. Jkjk!! Hey I can dream can't I? Wish that really happened, but then the story would be too boring, even though it would have more fluff in it....oh well. ^_^ Wow!! I got 101 reviews!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10- Kikyou and Naraku's Plan Fails!! ...sorta  
  
"So Kagome, what is the kind of guy you're are interested?" Naraku asked. (I keep typing his name Naraki for some reason...-_-;)  
  
"Uh, well, I have a boyfriend." an uncomfortable Kagome said.  
  
Naraku looked at her in surprise.  
  
'Who could her boyfriend be?'  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, I-Inuyasha. L-Look, I have t-to go!" Kagome stuttered, then ran off like a frightened rabbit.  
  
"Hmm, looks like I have to break Kagome and Inuyasha apart, then do what I was paid for. This is becoming an interesting chase indeed....."  
  
~~*~~~~@~~*~~~~#~~*~~~~Ø~~*~~~~&~~*~~~~R&R~~*~~~~$~~*~~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!!"  
  
Kikyou watch from a distance as Kagome greeted Inuyasha after school. She curled her lips in disgust. She was so damn frustrated. Why, why did this HAPPEN? Well, she would get Inuyasha back, she would, even it was the last thing she did. Well, maybe not the LAST, but she would get him back. (Hehe! ^_^) When Kikyou came home, to her surprise, her father was there. He was rarely home, he was usually at his company in which as he puts it 'works his butt off to get them rich.'  
  
"Daddy!" she squealed with delight, all her thoughts of Inuyasha banished. (Hmm..she DOES have a nice side...kind of.)  
  
"Hey, sweetie." her father said hugging her, "What have you been up to, hmm?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kikyou said, "But what are you doing here? You're usually at work."  
  
"Ahh, well I decided to take a day break. The company can survive one day with out me, eh?" he chuckled, "Besides, I'd like to spend the whole day with my beautiful daughter."  
  
Kikyou was so happy that she was jumping with joy like a six year old. (I REALLY CAN'T imagine her doing that... -_-;)  
  
"Really?"  
  
Her father nodded.  
  
Soon Kikyou forgot all about Inuyasha and Kagome. Here was one man who was worth her time, her father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku cursed. His plan wouldn't work unless Kagome and Inuyasha broke up and they seemed inseperatable. To make matters worse, Kikyou didn't care anymore; she was with her STUPID father. Naraku stopped pacing. Wait. Why'd he care so much anyway? It was just another job, nothing important. But it was. He had fallen in love with that little girl, the only one who ever showed that she cared even in the slightest. Now she was all grow up, and he would have her. (Hmmm...who's he talking about? I wonder....)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed contently as she and Inuyasha walked hand in hand at the park. Something nagged her, something about Naraku. But every time she almost had it, it slipped away again. She shrugged. Who cared?  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Let's do this more often!"  
  
"Yeah okay. I like walking with you. It makes me feel so calm and peaceful." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Um, my brother Souta is going to a running competition at his school. You want to come with me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha really like Kagome's younger brother Souta, and Souta absolutely adored him. Inuyasha was his role model.  
  
"Sure! I'd love too! And after maybe we can go on a picnic!" Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"This is going to be so great!" Kagome giggled.  
  
A/N-I know! It's short! Oh well, I feel kinda dead now, so liven me up peoples!!!!! Well, I gots to go!! Cya!!!! 


	11. A Little Music

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N-Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I just was in my drawing and gaming mood. That wore off except I still have my gaming mood. I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE BOSS TO BEAT IN .HACK//INFECTION!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! *sigh* Oh well. I still don't know what to write, but I'll give it a shot for you alls!!! ^_^ I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't written in so long...I really am, also, I really didn't know what to write.  
  
Chapter 11- A little music  
  
It was Friday evening and Kagome convinced Inuyasha to come to a classical music concert even though he complained the whole way there.  
  
"Awwww, come on Inuyasha, it'll be fun, classical music is beautiful, full of emotions." Kagome commented.  
  
"Huh, classical music is just some boring music that makes people sleep." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Well, we'll see, " Kagome just said, smiling.  
  
Soon they arrived at the concert and sat in there seats, which were in the third row. An hour into the concert Inuyasha fell asleep and his head lolled onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome sighed.  
  
"He's hopeless," and she jabbed him awake.  
  
"Huh? Is it over yet?" said a bleary eyed Inuyasha.  
  
"No! Now listen and stay awake, if only for my sake!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"Feh! Fine, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Two songs later Kagome leaned over and said, "The next song is Viotti Concerto No.22."  
  
Her eyes became all dreamy like as soon as the soloist started to play.  
  
"This song reminds me of you. Strong but gentle." (I really don't think it really is strong and gentle but it's the only song I could think of since it is the current one I'm playing on my violin and I'm playing it at a competition. YAY ME!!!!!!)  
  
Startled Inuyasha turned and looked at her. Then he gently smiled and drew his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer.  
  
"Kagome, I love you," he murmured in her ear.  
  
Kagome sighed happily and whispered, " I love you too Inuyasha, and I always will no matter what happens."  
  
A/N- I know...REALLY short chapter. But I was stuck but now I am sooooo back on track, I even know the next chapter's title. "Memories of the Past" Sounds interesting eh? So R&R and I will write the next chapter quickly and more chapters to come!!!!! If you don't...you know what happens!! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *Thunder crackling in the background*  
  
Inuyasha: PUUULLLEEEZZZZ FirexAngel *He pushes down FirexAngel*  
  
FirexAngel : WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! You broke my nail!!! *Runs away sobbing*  
  
Inuyasha: Wuss!!! 


	12. Memories of the Past

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N-Okay...sorry my last chapter was kind of bad. But I needed a distraction. So here is chapter 12!!  
  
Chapter 12-Memories of the Past  
  
"Hey mom, do you know anyone named Kikyou?" Kagome asked her mother while she helped with preparing dinner.  
  
"Kikyou? Hmm...let's see...Oh yes KIKYOU!!!" her mother exclaimed, "You mean you don't remember her?"  
  
"Remember her?"  
  
"Well you and this girl named Kikyou used to be the best of friends, could never find the one with out the other. You were in preschool then. Oh yes, and then there was that Naraku boy that kept bothering you two. But then she moved. I never found out where too. Oh you were so sad about it." Her mother recalled.  
  
"There's a girl named Kikyou at my school." Kagome implied.  
  
"Hmmm...well isn't that a coincident. Well, so this is where she moved. Wow, must be fate," her mother teased.  
  
'We were best friends...' Kagome thought sadly, her memories coming back to her, ' But now...but now...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school, Kagome avoided Inuyasha's eyes. She now felt guilty about taking him away from Kikyou.  
  
'I-I stole my best friends boyfriend. How cruel can I be? Maybe, maybe I should break up with him. I mean I didn't know Kikyou was my best friend. But that WAS from a long time ago...I don't want to let go of Inuyasha.'  
  
Suddenly she bumped into Kikyou.  
  
"S-Sorry Kikyou," she muttered, for a different reason than Kikyou knew. (2 guesses what the reason is...)  
  
Kikyou with her haughty look and voice said, "You don't call me Kikyou. You call me MISS Kikyou!"  
  
Suddenly Kagome couldn't hold it in and blurted it out, "Best friends don't take advantage of each other!"  
  
Looking confused Kikyou sneered, "We're not BEST FRIENDS,"  
  
"Well we were...at least in preschool. But I suppose you don't remember. I guess you don't remember also that Naraku had a crush on you. Maybe he still does, but we were young." Kagome said hotly.  
  
Kikyou still looked confused but then is dawned on her.  
  
"Oh my god! KAGOME!!!!!!" she shrieked and hugged her.  
  
Kagome didn't expect this and stood rigid with surprise on her face. But then she relaxed and hugged her back.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I forgot about you. Do you think we could still be best friends?" Kagome said.  
  
Kikyou nodded and babble about how she could make Kagome popular and they could hang out at clubs and with her friends. She had totally forgotten the issue of Inuyasha, but Kagome hadn't.  
  
"Umm...w-what about the Inuyasha Issue?" Kagome asked timidly. (Inuyasha is an issue!!!! Sorry...that was lame.)  
  
Suddenly Kikyou's face grew cold and she shoved Kagome away.  
  
Glaring at her she hissed, "Forget what I said. Unless you can give up Inuyasha, we'll never be friends."  
  
Looking down Kagome said softly, "Then Kikyou, I'm honestly sorry," then she looked up, determination in her eyes, "but, then we can't be friends.  
  
Then she walked away, regretting a little bit at what she'd done, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Her best friend from when she was little had now become her enemy.  
  
"I'm really sorry we couldn't be friends, I would have liked it to be so," she whispered, "But at least I have Sango, and Sango is a true friend, a good friend."  
  
Spotting Inuyasha at his locker she went up to him and silently hugged him. Surprised, he gently put his arms around her. (I know, SOOOO not like him.)  
  
"It's Kikyou," Kagome whispered sadly.  
  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha growled, "I'll rip that bitches head off!" (Violent temper!!!!)  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No,"  
  
Then she explained about how Kikyou and her used to be friends and how Naraku had liked Kikyou when they had been younger.  
  
"I wish there was some way we could set up Kikyou and Naraku." Kagome sniffed.  
  
"Yeah, then they'd stop bothering US," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"That's it, I WILL set them up!" Kagome said with determination, fist clenched. *All starry eyed* "Ahh, true love..."  
  
*Inuyasha sweat drops*  
  
"Now we have a new mission..."  
  
A/N- Little bit longer, I'm getting there. So read and review and I'll be happy! I would like to thank all who reviewed *getting all teary eyed* It means sooo much to me *now practically sobbing* Okay, I'll shut up now. *People throwing random stuff, suddenly a wooden chair whizzes by* Hey watch it! That's for SITTING on!!!!! Okay sorry for me talking to a nonexistent audience... but anyways, R&R!!!!! 


	13. Announcement of the Summer Ball

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N - Yeah you are right Neko Miko. I'm one of those people that like to rush things and get them over with. *Heh Heh* Don't worry, I'm not mad, your comment is very true. Actually you're not the first one to tell me that. I'm trying to slow it down, but it's kinda hard. But I really appreciate your review. And I'm glad you told me about my flaws. It'll help me in my writing. Anywho, here is chapter 13.  
  
Chapter 13-Announcement of the Summer Ball  
  
Everybody was talking about it. It was two months before the Sophomore Summer Ball. Everybody was getting dates. Of course Inuyasha and Kagome were going together. For once Kikyou didn't have a date, of course she got a lot of offers but she turned them all down.  
  
"Hey did you hear?" Shippo asked Rin gleefully.  
  
"Yeah, Kikyou doesn't have a date, well she does have time to get one, but I'd expect her to have one by now!" Rin giggled, "Though I feel kind of bad for her."  
  
"Hey guys," Kagome greeted.  
  
The table nodded at her and said greeting in return. When Kagome told them she was going out with Inuyasha and she loved him, the group grew kind of upset but accepted it and now they were comfortable hanging out with Inuyasha. At first Inuyasha bullied them a bit, (It's in his nature...-_- ;;) but Kagome put a stop to that. (WOW...I'm impressed!)  
  
"So who are you going to go with?" Kagome asked Sango cheerfully.  
  
Sango blushed and looked at the floor, muttering something.  
  
"Hmmmm, what was that? I couldn't hear,"  
  
"Mirokuaskedmetotheball!" Sango said quickly.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down, I couldn't understand a word you were saying!"  
  
"Ummm- Miroku asked me to the ball," Sango said blushing furiously.  
  
Kagome just stared at her for a couple minutes, and then she suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh Sango! You guys would make a great couple!"  
  
Sango just nodded and seemed to take to the floor with GREAT interest.  
  
"What about you Rin?"  
  
"Oh, I'm taking Sesshoumaru, he hasn't been around a lot 'cause he's been really busy and all, but he's making time to go to the ball with me! Isn't he wonderful!" Rin sighed dreamily.  
  
"Yeah...he's real great, IF you don't live with him! Wait, correction, he's NEVER great!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"You're just saying that because he's your brother!" Kagome said.  
  
"Feh...EXACTLY!"  
  
"Well, who cares what YOU think anyway!" Shippo said, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Hey SQUIRT! You do realize that I'm BIGGER than you!" Inuyasha yelled angrily and started chasing Shippo around the lunchroom, disturbing quite a few people. (Hehe! Now THAT I'd like to see!)  
  
Kagome just turned her attention back to her food hearing an occasional, 'Get Back HERE!!' or 'Ha! You're slow AND stupid!' and 'WHY YOU LITTLE!' was heard frequently. (Yes, I WOULD like to see that! ^_^)  
  
A/N- Sorry, short, but I haven't a lot of time to update! I have to study! My mom makes me! I mean it's SUMMER! Two hours of violin....they're trying to KILL me! Anyway, I'm going to be gone from July 20th to August something...like mid August. WAHHHHHH!!!! Plus after that my cousins going to be over and I have to spend time with her! I really want to but not much time to write then, plus I'm also making a manga....so much to do!!!! 


	14. Inuyasha the Hero!

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N- Hey ya'lls! Sup! Hehe, I'm about to go to dorney, so like I might have to make this kinda short. But hey, I have about an hour or so, so yeah! Anyway, chapter 14! And Thanx for all the lovely reviews!  
  
Chapter 14 - Inuyasha the Hero!  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha's birthday comes up in a month! What should I get him?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"I dunno, you've got a month to think about it so..." Sango said trailing off. (Inuyasha's Birthday present issue will come in like in another chapter so there's not much about it right now. Okay!)  
  
"What's wrong Sango? You've been a little off today? Thinking about a...maybe a GUY!" Kagome teased playfully.  
  
Sango blushed. "Oh shut up Kagome...I don't like Miroku, I'm just going to the ball with him!"  
  
"Sango, that sounds like a date!"  
  
"And he's only taking me to dinner afterwards!" Sango continued.  
  
"Ahhhh...dinner? Then it IS a date!" Kagome waggled her eyebrows.  
  
"No it isn't!" Sango said feebly.  
  
"But truthfully, what ARE your feelings for Miroku," Kagome said, "You know how persistent I can be!"  
  
"Well, I-I guess, I think I really really LIKE him. I mean I can't stop thinking about him," Sango said softly.  
  
"Well I'm very glad you feel that way," a voice said behind them.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"MIROKU!!!!! Stop sneaking up on us like that!" Sango said furiously, turning a very bright red.  
  
"Ahhhh, I'll just leave you two to sort this out," Kagome said winking at Sango.  
  
"W-wait! Ahhhh, darn Kagome!" Sango stuttered.  
  
"Well Sango my dear, it's just the two of us. How lovely!" Miroku sighed.  
  
"Pervert," Sango muttered, but did not protest when he put his arm around her. (Awwwwwwwwwww! Kawaii!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Humming happily Kagome made her way home. She was a little upset she didn't get to walk with Sango, but was happier for her, for liking Miroku. Truthfully, they made a cute couple. (Yeah, Sango can keep him and his butt groping hands in line. Hehe! ^_^)  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly. She felt, like she was being watched or something. She looked behind her but only saw two guys. Looking more closely they looked like they were from a gang or something. She quickened her step and soon they matched her speed.  
  
'Okay, don't run, or they'll just run after you and they're probably way faster than you,' she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tap on her back. She froze but after a minute she slowly turned around to face the two guys.  
  
"Hey babe. Would cha like ta come with us?" One guy said. His breath smelled like beer.  
  
'Oh god,' fear was thudding in her heart.  
  
"Uh....." Kagome stuttered, she started backing away from the two men.  
  
"Awwww, come on, we just want a little fun," the other guy said, taking a jack knife from his pocket.  
  
"H-help," Kagome said weakly and made a run for it.  
  
But the two guys were faster and grabbed at her and dragged her to an alleyway.  
  
"Stay still!" One guy said slapping her on the face really hard.  
  
"I-Inuyasha," Kagome gasped before collapsing. (Kind of weak, yeah, but if Kagome wasn't weak Inuyasha couldn't save her!)  
  
Then she heard a familiar voice shouting, "Hey! What did you do to her?! If you hurt her, I swear you'll regret it!"  
  
"Yeah, what'll you do! It's two against one."  
  
Kagome heard some smacks and grunts of pain. Then she slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of golden ones.  
  
"I-Inuyasha.....I called....a-and you came!" Kagome said weakly.  
  
"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha said roughly but with affection in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome whispered, then buried her head in his chest and sobbed.  
  
"I-I w-was s-so s-scared!" she sobbed.  
  
Gently Inuyasha pulled her closer and gently stroked her head.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you home," Inuyasha said, helping her up.  
  
*Sniff Sniff* "Okay,"  
  
When Kagome arrived at her door her mother cried out.  
  
"Oh Kagome! I was so worried! And who's this young man,"  
  
Kagome explained about the two thugs and how Inuyasha saved her.  
  
"Oh, thank you! Why don't you come in? Come in! Come in! I insist," Kagome's mother urged.  
  
"Um, yeah this is Inuyasha. My boyfriend."  
  
Kagome's mother looked up startled, but when she saw the loving look between the two she smiled.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're going out with HIM instead of some mean sort of gangster guy," Kagome's mother approved.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed but said nothing. Inuyasha USED to be a mean tough sort of gangster guy. But she never saw she didn't need to know!  
  
Bringing in tea, Kagome started to talk about how a great guy Inuyasha was.  
  
"Awwww, I'm not THAT great!" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone. (Let's see, he's cute, kicks ass, gets the pretty girl, can be a jerk but a really sweet one at times...of COURSE he's great!)  
  
An hour later Inuyasha left the house in a very happy mood.  
  
A/N- Long enough for you? Well I gtg so CYA!!! 


	15. Kikyou's Date

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N- Hey! I'm so glad you guys liked my chapter 14! YAY!!! Anyway, this chapter concerns Kikyou and her soon to be date! I know Kikyou is evil and all but everybody deserves to be happy right? (I have no clue what I'm talking about, but it sounds all kool and complicated so what the hey!)  
  
Chapter 15- Kikyou's Date (Can you guess who it is?)  
  
'Let them talk,' Kikyou thought to herself as she looked at a pair of gossiping girls that kept looking at her, 'I won't go to the ball unless I'm going with Inuyasha.' (At least she's uh...devoted?)  
  
Behind her, unknown to her was Naraku. He looked at her in distress.  
  
'How can I tell her? I've loved her since we were children and she will be the only one I love.' (Awwww....even if it IS the evil people we are talking about.)  
  
Naraku continued walking around not paying attention to his surroundings being in deep thought.  
  
CRASH!  
  
~~~~~Naraku's POV~~~~~~  
  
I fell down to the ground only to look into the lovely eyes of my love, Kikyou. My heart raced and I was speechless. For once I felt if I opened my mouth, something would go horribly wrong, I was going to say the wrong thing or something. I chuckled to myself. Me, Naraku, afraid? Naraku the Sadist afraid of a silly girl? But this was no ordinary girl for she was a beautiful sorceress and I was under her spell. (Hey Naraku's a poet! Kinda....okay, forget I said that. But you gotta admit that IS pretty romantic! ^_^)  
  
"A-are you alright?" I finally managed to stutter.  
  
"I'm fine," Kikyou beautiful voice replied, it seemed like the most wonderful sound to my ears.  
  
~~~~~~~End of POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kikyou's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
After I got up off the floor I was about to yell at the clumsy fool who crashed into me, only to realize it was Naraku. My heart pounded. What were these feelings rushing through my body?  
  
"A-are you alright?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied, blushing slightly.  
  
Why was I blushing? Not even Inuyasha could make me blush like that! Maybe, maybe I've been thinking about the wrong guy this whole time...(YES! YES!!!! NOW LEAVE INUYASHA AND ME- I MEAN KAGOME ALONE!)  
  
I turned around and walked to my next class in a confused but happy mood. Naraku's face was imprinted into my mind and just thinking about him I wanted to giggle like a silly little girl. Was this a good thing?  
  
~~~~~~~~End of POV~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, did you notice Kikyou's acting strange?" Yura asked Kouga.  
  
"Yeah, it's the same with Naraku. He doesn't hit me anymore..." Kouga replied. (hehe!)  
  
Yura slowly smiled, "It's LOOOOOOOOVVEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Kouga said. (Yes Kouga is an idiot in this story!)  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking!" Yura said.  
  
"What? What ARE you thinking? How should I know! I'm not psychic!" Kouga said.  
  
Yura just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, we have some planning to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou was waiting outside the club called Dragon's Blood, when she saw Naraku.  
  
"Hi, uh, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, um, well Kouga asked to meet me here," Naraku said awkwardly. (Naraku and Kikyou AWKWARD!!!!!! What is the world coming to!)  
  
"Yeah, Yura told me to meet her here too."  
  
Naraku hesitated then said, "Do you want to wait for them inside?"  
  
"Uh...o-okay," Kikyou said.  
  
Walking inside they started chatting. Naraku ordered coffee for both of them. Unknown to them was Yura and Kouga watching them, disguised. Naraku and Kikyou chatted for a good three hours. Naraku felt like he'd know Kikyou forever and the same was for Kikyou.  
  
Mustering up his courage Naraku asked Kikyou the question he'd been dying to ask.  
  
"Um, K-Kikyou. Will you go to the Summer Ball with me?"  
  
At first Kikyou didn't reply.  
  
Naraku, eyes full of sadness said quietly, "I understand if you don't want to go with me."  
  
'I don't NEED Inuyasha anymore,' Kikyou thought, 'I'm over him. Kagome can have him if that bitch wants. Naraku is the guy for me.' (Kagome is NOT a bitch!! WAHHHH!!!!)  
  
Then for the first time Kikyou felt a great burden lift of her shoulders. Smiling with genuine happiness she nodded her head.  
  
"I'll go with you Naraku!" then more seriously, "I- I think I love you and I'd do anything for you..."  
  
Naraku was taken aback.  
  
"Oh, Kikyou! I KNOW I love you! I'll always be there for you!" Naraku said with fierce protection in his voice.  
  
A/N - Okay this story is almost done! WAHHHHH!!!!!!! I'll make a few side stories but um once I get to the ball, it's over. I suppose I could make it last more than 5 chapters maybe? Well, I definitely have to do Inuyasha's birthday party chapter, so that makes one! Anyway, R&R!!!!!!!! I want to get at least 200 reviews by the end of this story. I have like about 175 or somthin! I'm SOOOOO close!!!! 


	16. The Perfect Present

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N- I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update!!! *sob sob* All my loyal fans!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *snort* WHAT fans?  
  
FxA: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!! Anyway...BACK to the story!!!!  
  
Chapter 16 -The Perfect Present  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha's birthday is in a week and I don't know what to get him! I want to get him something SPECIAL and unusual!!!" Kagome said, fretting.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Kagome. Tell you what, we'll go to the mall since today is Saturday and get him a present. Okay!" Sango suggested.  
  
Soon they were immersed in the fun aura of the mall. They went through all of the clothing stores but found nothing that was up to Kagome's standards of a present for Inuyasha. Finally they passed a small shop with a rusty sign saying 'Toms' Weapons Antiques.'  
  
"Hey let's check it out!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
As soon as Sango entered the store she squealed in delight.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Look at that giant boomerang!! I can use it to hit Miroku every time he tries to grope me!" (AHHAHAHAHA!!! Watch out Miroku!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. After giving her friend a weird glance she looked around the room. It was filled with old guns and ancient swords. One sword caught her eye. It was a thin long sword, rusted. It was from feudal Japan, as Kagome could tell.  
  
"It's called tetsusaiga. It is said, only those with good intentions may reveal the swords true nature. It is a magical sword, said to be made from the fang of a dog demon," a mysterious voice whispered behind her.  
  
Kagome gasped and turned around, startled.  
  
"I'm sorry young miss. I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
The voice belonged to an old man. His skin, although very soft looking, had many wrinkles. His eyes gave the appearance of a wise old man with a mysterious air about him.  
  
He gently took the sword off the stand a drew it from it's sheath. Suddenly it transformed from a thin dingy sword to a huge sword that curved at the end.  
  
Kagome stood there, transfixed.  
  
"H-How is that possible!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It just is."  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Sango said, butting in, "Cool sword! Yeah, um mister, how much for the boomerang?"  
  
"It's 300 dollars, but we have a discount. 50% off everything. I have to close this old store." the man sighed.  
  
"I'd like to buy the sword." Kagome stated, finally out of her daze.  
  
"That'll be $200 please. You know, that sword was very precious to me, but I see that it needs to be with a new master."  
  
"The perfect present for the perfect guy," Kagome whispered.  
  
A/N- I know, short....very short. But hey!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Awww....Kagome, that was so thoughtful!  
  
Kagome: Well, actually FxA picked it out.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!!!  
  
FxA: *grins innocently* well I AM the authoress of this fic and I can make you do ANYTHING!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Miroku: No you can't!  
  
FxA: Yes! With my super authoress powers I will make you....DO THE SAMBA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
FxA: *Points finger at everyone and nothing happens* Darn! I have to get this thing recharged.  
  
Everyone: *glares and starts advancing of FxA*  
  
FxA: Eh heh...heh heh...easy guys! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Everyone: We'll KIIIIIILLLLLLL YOU!!!!!! 


	17. Inuyasha's b'day Party!

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N- Eh heh! Hey guys!!! So now it's Inuyasha's birthday!  
  
Inuyasha: YAY!!!!!  
  
FxA: ....^_^;  
  
Chapter 17- Happy Birthday Inuyasha!  
  
"Haha Inuyasha! I got you a really cool present!" Kagome taunted.  
  
"What is it!! TELL ME!" Inuyasha whined like a little boy.  
  
"Ah ah! You have to wait till TOMORROW!"  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance and Kagome giggled, finding his frustration very cute.  
  
"Well I'm going home now!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"See ya tomorrow! And my present better be good!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Kagome chuckled, "Oh it's good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WOOHOO!! Inuyasha, your dad rocks for letting you have a birthday party like this!" Miroku yelled while jumping on the various pillows strewn on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha was having a sleepover. Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku would sleep in Inuyashas' room while Kagome, Rin and Sango would sleep in the room next door. Miroku and Inuyasha could hear giggling coming from the room next to them.  
  
"Women," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Miroku just leaned against the wall, straining to hear what the girls were gossiping about.  
  
"What...get....Inuyasha?"  
  
That was Rin.  
  
"...cool...sw...."  
  
That was Kagome.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! I heard that Kagome gave you something that starts with-" Miroku started but never finished his sentence for Kagome just walked into the room.  
  
Miroku gulped, thinking he just got found out, but to his relief Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, where's the bathroom? We want to take a shower."  
  
"Oh, two doors down from your room on the opposite side of the hall." Inuyasha said.  
  
When Kagome left, Inuyasha smirked and leaned closer to Miroku.  
  
"So...what about Kagome's present..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they were done taking their shower they got into a conversation about boys.  
  
"I really miss Sesshoumaru. He hasn't been calling or visiting lately." Rin said in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh, I bet he's just really busy with his studies," Sango assured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning everybody woke up nice and early...not. They all woke up around noon. (Just like me on a weekend!) Then they had lunch and cake.  
  
"Open my present last Inuyasha." Kagome begged.  
  
"But I want to know what you got me!!!!!!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
Kagome just him the 'look.'  
  
"I can't compete with that," Inuyasha said, looking away, "Fine."  
  
Before Inuyasha could grab another present there was a loud, "HENTAIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango was beating Miroku with her boomerang.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! Where'd OW you OW get OW that OW!!! What OW idiot OW was OW possessed OW to OW give OW you OW that OWWWWW!!!!"  
  
Sango was panting heavily while Miroku was lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes. @_@  
  
"Well...here's your present Inuyasha." Sango said, straightening.  
  
Slowly Kagome, Rin, Shippo and Inuyasha inched away from Sango with a look of horror on their faces.  
  
Kagome was muttering under her breath, "Should have stopped her.....what have I done... " (Hehehehehe!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally Inuyasha opened the sports equipment from Shippo, candy from Rin, chain necklace from Miroku, and a skateboard from Sango.  
  
"Okay Kagome. Now's your present!" Inuyasha said eagerly, then he grabbed the present and tore at it excitedly.  
  
"Uhhhh...It's um great Kagome." Inuyasha said with strain, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Silly, take it out of the sheath."  
  
Inuyasha slowly drew the rusted sword out of the sheath. Suddenly there was a bright light coming from it as it grew bigger. Inuyasha just held it, staring dumbly at it.  
  
"Oh my god Kagome!"  
  
"What, you don't like it?"  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
"I LOVE IT!!! IT"S THE BEST PRESENT EVER!!!" Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"Haha! I knew it! I knew it!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Man, how am I going to live up to this. I mean any present I give for your birthday will be nothing compared to this!"  
  
"It's okay! As long as I have your love anything you give me will be great!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha went and gave her a hug and a long kiss.  
  
"Ahem." Miroku had to say eventually to break off their kiss.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome and Inuyasha were both blushing.  
  
"Couples," Shippo muttered.  
  
A/N- Well R&R!!!!!!! 


	18. Hearts Pain

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N- SOOOO SORRRRYYYY!!!! I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER!!!! Hey, this chapter kinda gets bad for Rin. But don't flame me cuz then she DOES get all happy later in the next chapter and like there really is no point in writing this except I wanted some Rin and Sessh fluff! OKAYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Rin: *Very scared*  
  
Chapter 18- Break-ups and Make-ups  
  
Rin sighed as she once again tried to call Sesshoumaru for the hundredth time.  
  
'Sorry, not here at the moment. Please leave me a message and your name at the beep.'  
  
Rin turned off the phone and glared at it in frustration.  
  
"Stupid phone," she muttered.  
  
Then she decided to call Kagome. After all she was dating her boyfriends brother.  
  
"Hey Rin! What's up?" Kagome said when she received the call.  
  
"Nothing. Just bored. I mean Sesshoumaru never answers the phone so I can't talk to him." Rin said, not wanting to sound like a clingy girlfriend or something.  
  
"Oh, I bet he's just studying hard for exams or something." Kagome replied in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Rin heard a male voice in the background.  
  
"It's Rin, Inuyasha! Now be quiet!"  
  
"Women..."Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Anyway, what's haha-stop tickling me Inu-what's up?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rin couldn't take it anymore. She HAD to tell someone, why not trustful and caring Kagome?  
  
"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Rin muttered.  
  
"What's wrong? INUYASHA!!!! STOP IT!!!! I MEAN THIS TIME!!!! *SMACK*"  
  
"I know I sound really paranoid but, I'm worried about Sesshoumaru. He NEVER answers my calls. I know he's probably studying hard, but can't he talk to me for like at least five minutes?" Rin blurted at once.  
  
"Oh Rin dear. I don't know what to say first. I think you should pay him a visit." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Thanks Kagome," Rin whispered, "Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that all about," said a sulky Inuyasha.  
  
"Rin. I think Sesshoumaru's doing something very bad," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Like what,"  
  
"I think he's cheating on her."  
  
"WHAT!! No way! Sesshoumaru is totally in LOVE with Rin! When they first went out that's all he could talk about!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin finally made it to the University Sesshoumaru was studying at. Suddenly she heard laughter as a couple walked out of the door hand in hand. The girl leaned against the boy and kissed him on the nose and then giggled.  
  
'Oh my god!! That's Sesshoumaru!'  
  
Rin could feel the tears well up as they slowly trailed down her shocked face. Biting her lower lip, Rin didn't know how to react.  
  
"How could you!?" Rin shouted then ran off in tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could you?"  
  
'That voice!'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head in time to see a sobbing Rin running around the corner.  
  
'Shit! What am I doing?'  
  
"Sorry Ai, but I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Ai pouted.  
  
"I already have a girlfriend. I'm truly sorry."  
  
Ai face twisted in anger as she said, "You bastard! Just break up with her! I'm better than any other bitch you going out with!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Don't you EVER! EVER! Call Rin a bitch!"  
  
Then he took off in a mad dash to catch up to the heartbroken Rin.  
  
A/N- MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO EVILLLLLLL!!! And the fact I don't update very often....courtesy of my laziness!!! Hehe~~ 


	19. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Good Girls and Bad Boys  
  
A/N- Sorry guys, I'm just not into this story anymore, but I promised I'd finish it so this is the last chapter. I'm really sorry but it's just such a pain to write now. I guess I'm not in the mood for it. My mood changes a lot.........  
  
Hiro:It's just so sad!  
  
FxA: Yes...I know!  
  
Chapter 19- And They Lived Happily Ever After  
  
Sesshoumaru looked through the crowd at the dance for he knew she would be there.  
  
'God, I'm sorry Rin! I'm such an idiot!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome swayed to the steady beat of the music as they slow danced. Kagome closed her eyes and soaked in the moment, leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. (Slow dancing is fun, too bad no one wants to dance with me a school! ^_^ Me = total loser.......... Hiro:Yep!!! FxA: *sob* Shut up! *whack*)  
  
"Inuyasha," she murmured, "I love you."  
  
Inuyasha looked startled for a moment and then softened and whispered back, "Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou stepped out of the car as she held Naraku's hand.  
  
"Well, I suppose we're fashionably late?" Naraku suggested.  
  
Kikyou grinned at him like a silly schoolgirl and just gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
(AHHHH!!!! Kikyou's peck of death! Haha)  
  
Naraku put a protective arm around her waist and they entered the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Give u two tries as to guess who that is!)  
  
"You supposed have your hand on my waist not my ASS!!!!!"  
  
A very pained Miroku was lying on the floor with a handprint on his face.  
  
"Ughh..........woman........."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Rin murmured.  
  
"Rin? Thank god I found you! I was such an idiot and I can understand if you don't forgive me!" Sesshoumaru babbled.  
  
Rin eyes started tear up and soon crystalline drops were plummeting down her face.  
  
"It's okay!" Rin sobbed, "As long as I can just be around you. As long as I can be near you I'm fine!"  
  
"Rin..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naraku.......I think........I think I like you.......a lot......"Kikyou said awkwardly. . Naraku raised an eyebrow knowingly.  
  
"Only just like me? But I love you Kikyou." he whispered in her ear.  
  
Kikyou shivered and whispered back, "No.......I love you Naraku......." and then kissed him on the lips.  
  
(We shall leave them for the night because we don't want to see what they're doing. Hiro:Translated into 'I'm to lazy to come up with anything!' FxA;*smack*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku. It was just reflexes I guess," Sango said as she put an ice pack to Miroku's face.  
  
"It's okay Sango dear......."Miroko sighed.  
  
Slowly his hand inched to her bottom and-  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Oh no!! Not again!" Sango said as she rushed to get a bandage. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rin, I love you! What a fool I was!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I love you Fluffy," Rin said, calling Sesshoumaru his nickname.  
  
No more words were needed as they hugged and soon were locked in a gentle kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so we come to the end of this story and alls well that ends well.  
  
A/N- Geez I started writing the beginning of this and then I totally got sick of it and well I'm glad that I'm done!!! yay I finished a story! 


End file.
